


Your love ain't got nothing on me (it's just a fantasy)

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa





	

Dark spots speckled Alison's vision as she stood up. She hadn't slept in weeks, not properly, anyway.  
"Ali. You okay?" Asked her friend, Spencer Hastings.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm good. I'll see you at lacrosse," she said quickly, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
"Ookay," Spencer said slowly and doubtfully, but she walked off.

The sound of students chatting and laughing around her distracted Alison from the reason she was so tired. Across the room, a few girls were watching Alison, whispering to each other. Alison rolled her eyes. She was used to it, as one of the most popular girls at Rosewood High. Gathering up her folder and bag, she left the classroom, aware that many eyes were on her, waiting for her to fall or embarrass herself. Maybe one person's eyes in particular.

 

"Alison?"   
Ali looked up, mildly irritated, at the sound of her mother yelling. "Yes, Mom?"  
"Alison, are you home?"  
"Yes, how else would I be answering you?" Alison snapped, flipping a page in her magazine.  
"I'm going out to run a few errands, Jason's at a friend's. I'll see you at dinner."  
"Okay," Alison replied, and listened for the sound of the door. She raced to the window and watched her mother's car driving away. Good. What Alison was about to do was best done without anyone else around.  
Crouching next to the bed, Alison reached up underneath the mattress, her fingers catching a small key. After she pulled it free, she reached in her closet and pulled out a locked box.   
She unlocked the box, not for the first time, and not for the last, and let the contents spill on her bed.   
Five notes, a doll, and a hairpin.   
Alison had received these over the last month, each message getting stranger. At first she dismissed it as a prank- "I See You" was hardly original- until she started getting calls on her phone from unknown numbers, the only noise being static and a slow breath. It was at the point where Ali was getting concerned, because the last note had been so specific, with details only Alison could know.   
For the third time, she pulled off the doll's head, twisting it until it popped off, and reached inside. There it was. The necklace that had been mailed to her with no return address. The necklace with four words engraved in the plate. 

I Own You, Bitch.


End file.
